CalifornicationSam & Cat
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is to do with the TV shows Californication and Sam & Cat.
1. Chapter 1

Sometime in the beginning of the 1990s sometime in the morning in the bedroom of Hank Moody Hank Moody is on his bed thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I have had some very weird dreams to do with sex.

In a dream sequence in the bedroom of Hank Moody Hank Moody is fucking Sam Puckett with her on top and talking to her at the same time.

Out of interest you fucking are fucking good.

Fuck yes I fucking am.

Later Hank Moody is fucking Cat Valentine with her on top and talking to her at the same time.

Out of interest you fucking are as fucking good as your fucking friend Sam.

Fuck yes I fucking am.

Later Hank Moody is fucking Tori Vega with her on top and talking to her at the same time.

Out of interest I am fucking you.

Fuck yes I fucking am.

Later Hank Moody is fucking Jade West with her on top and talking to her at the same time.

Out of interest you are fucking doing fucking good.

Fuck yes I fucking am.

Later Hank Moody is fucking Trina Vega with her on top and talking to her at the same time.

Out of interest fuck me.

Fuck yes I fucking am.

Later Hank Moody is fucking Carly Shay with her on top and talking to her at the same time.

Out of interest good fucking.

Fuck yes I fucking am.

Later Hank Moody is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest today was a fucking good fucking day.

In another dream sequence Hank Moody and Cat Valentine are sitting completely naked on Hank Moody's bed and at the moment Hank Moody is talking to Cat Valentine.

Out of interest Cat I am going to fuck you just because you are a very beautiful girl and I fuck very beautiful girls and have been doing that for a very long time.

That sounds good to me.

A couple of minutes later Hank Moody is fucking Cat Valentine with her on top and is thinking to himself about his situation at the same time.

Out of interest I cannot believe this is actually happening just because of what I said a couple of minutes ago.

Back to normal.

And those are some of the dreams I have had to do with having sex with some girls I have never met in the real world.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the beginning of 2010 sometime in the morning in the bedroom of Hank Moody Hank Moody is in bed sleeping.

In a dream sequence in the bedroom of Hank Moody Hank Moody is on his bed completely naked talking to Cat Valentine on the telephone.

Out of interest can you tell me about yourself?

I am a girl who is always happy and you are a man who is always sad and I have a very good life and you have a very bad life even though you are always having sex/fucking time.

That does sound like the right idea when it comes to the information about both of us.

That is what I was going for and out of interest I know something that I can do that you do not know about.

And what is that?

I can do this.

Then suddenly Cat Valentine appeared on the bed next to Hank Moody completely naked.

Then Cat Valentine looked at Hank Moody and started talking to him.

I bet right now that you want to fuck me.

That is correct you are very beautiful and I really should fuck you.

Then Cat Valentine kissed Hank Moody and then she said to Hank Moody.

Fuck off you fucking fuck.

Then suddenly Cat Valentine disappeared and because of that Hank Moody started thinking to himself about his situation.

I cannot remember the last time that happened to me.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime in the beginning of 2010 in the bedroom of Sam Puckett Sam is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest today I am going to meet a girl called Rebecca Moody and that is because I am planning to work for the Wall Street Journal and because of that matter I must interview someone very especial and the teenage girl I am referred to as the daughter of the writer Hank Moody a writer that was once famous but no longer but I do not care because I am going to interview his daughter anyway.

Later in the bedroom of Sam Puckett Sam and the teenage girl called Rebecca "Becca" Moody are on Sam's bed and at the moment Sam is talking to Rebecca "Becca" Moody.

Out of interest can you tell me about yourself?

Yes I am of no importance but my father was once a famous writer and he will be again in the future if he does not stop fucking up and to go into more detail every-time my father tried to go back to being a great writer again he does something to make that concept go away and out of interest are you a lesbian?

I am bisexual and I am known to get with girls and out of interest why are you wondering the answer to that question?

I am a lesbian and I am wondering do you want me to fuck you?

That would be very good and out of interest this is what I want I am going to be tied down with a blindfold on and you are going to talk to me in a voice that makes you seem stupid and I am going to call you Cat Valentine.

Sometime later in the bedroom of Sam Puckett Sam is tied to the bed completely naked with a blind-fold on and at the moment she is talking to Rebecca "Becca" Moody who is sitting next to her completely naked licking her vagina.

Out of interest I love you Cat Valentine and because of fucking that you should keep going until I fucking come on your face.

Then Rebecca "Becca" Moody stop licking Sam's vagina and started talking to her as Cat Valentine.

That is good and because of fucking that I will keep going until you fucking come on my face and now no more talking because it is licking your vagina time.

Yes.

Then Rebecca "Becca" Moody went back to licking Sam's vagina and Rebecca "Becca" Moody started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest this was a good idea to fuck a girl pretending to be another girl and for it to be the idea of the girl I am pretending to be.

Then suddenly Hank Moody woke up and started thinking to himself about his situation.

At the moment I have so much fucking I have dreams about my lesbian daughter fucking people I have imagined fucking in other dreams.

The end


	4. Chapter 4

In the beginning of 2014 on the set of the TV show Sam & Cat Jennette McCurdy is talked to David Duchovny.

Out of interest can you tell me about yourself?

Yes I can and out of interest my name is David Duchovny and I am a actor and I has-been longer then you has-been alive and I am a director and in 2004 I directed a movie called House of D and the movie was to do with the comedian Robin Williams and his bisexual daughter Zelda Williams and was to do with a women's prison in the middle of New York City from 1932 to 1974 that was called the New York Women's House of Detention and out of interest I love the movie but no 1 else does and out of interest can you tell me about yourself?

Yes I can and out of interest my name is Jennette McCurdy and I am a actress and I has-been since the beginning of the last decade and I was on a TV show called iCarly from 2007 to the year before last and now I am on this particular TV show that is a crossover spin-off/sequel of both iCarly and a TV show called Victorious that was on TV from 2010 to last year and I was in an episode the year before last and this particular TV show has-been going since last year and at the moment this particular TV show is filming its 21st episode that is going to be called #MagicATM and is going to have the has-been 1980s actor Scott Baio who at the moment is in a TV show called See Dad Run and has-been since the year before last and out of interest I am famous for 2 TV shows and so are you to do with the X-Files from 1993 to 2002 and Californication since 2007.

That is correct and out of interest Californication is doing its 7th season and some people believe the 7th season is going to be the last season of Californication but yet again some people believe the X-Files is going to return in the future but I do not really see that happening even though I want to believe.

The end


End file.
